Curiouser and curiouser
by Wheeljack-Sparrow
Summary: When two young bots are left alone, curiosity gets the better of them...  Contains SLASH MPreg Constructive criticism is welcome and wanted!
1. Curious

Whenever they were alone, the two smallest Protectobots always seemed to share mutual feelings, but they never talked, it was just a calm, happy feeling through the gestalt bond, but it seemed more private as the other three didn't really seem to respond to it, that or they were much too distracted to notice, either way, it was good for Groove and Streetwise. Yes, they got on each other's nerves, occasionally, but it always led back to this.

Now it was evening in their practically hidden city base, just for the team of five, Hot Spot was in a high commanders meeting in the Ark, First Aid was having a lesson from Ratchet and would probably spend the night at the Ark, as would Hot Spot, and Blades was off somewhere with the Aerialbots, namely Slingshot and Air Raid. And it was most likely he would be staying at the Ark overnight weather he liked it or not, time spent with the two more outgoing Aerialbots usually ended in some sort of drinking contest and the three knocked out in the rec room. Consequently, this left Groove and Streetwise in the base alone, something that was rare for them. The two sat on the couch, drinking their evening energon, optics dimmed as the television monitor blinked, the nightly news broadcast playing idly, but neither really payed attention to the human's reports, in fact, neither really concentrated on anything... Just drank the nourishing substance and otherwise sat in silence. It stayed like this until Groove perked, putting his now empty cube down, looking over to his while red and black counterpart, thinking, looking over his chest, waist and hips, wondering silently, he knew what the body looked like, but, what did it _feel_ like? He shifted closer, only a little at first, the other seemed to not notice. It was about ten earth minute units later when the motorbike was just about sitting in his friend's lap and by then, Streetwise had noticed. He, however, did not respond, partly amused, partly curious, waiting to see what the other would do next, that was until he felt a hand on the glass windshield on his chest, he blinked under his visor, looking down at the hand, obviously belonging to Groove. "Hmn?" He tilted his head a little, wondering a bit, but he shrugged... Groove stayed there for a bit before he rubbed the hand down to the smooth panel o the other's belly, emitting the slightest little, almost inaudible, gasp from the cop car. Groove smiled a tad, large optics brightening as he just rubbed that area, it felt nice anyway... Plus, he didn't want to spoil it all by making his friend feel awkward. It wasn't long until Streetwise was moving into the simple touches, now a little more than innocent curious touches, especially since the stockier of the two sent feelings of pleasure to the other and rubbed his hands up and down Groove's side, the same pressure as the ones he was receiving. Groove whined and gasped, especially when the white fingers teased some wires. He just went with the flow, one thing leading to another (At a fast pace thanks to Streetwise's impatience) and soon, Streetwise was laying on the couch, gasping as the other knelt with a leg either side of him, a hand either side of his head, attacking his neck cables softly with denta and glossa. Both young mechs moaned with each other, not just from the physical contact, but the feelings through their unique bond which was pleasurable on its own. Groove raised his head a little to catch the other's... impressive lips in a kiss, his optics closing as the other's visor darkened. The kiss was held for a while before breaking, only to start a new one, Groove pressed close against the other, sliding his glossa into Streetwise's mouth, exploring eagerly and earning another moan, which made him smile.

As one thing led to another once more, the two bots had removed codpiece and chest armour, both young, both curious and both not really aware of what they were doing exactly. Groove made his move, sitting back on his haunches, he looked at the other's exposed crotch area and thought... He looked at the cable then the two ports, he had an understanding of what to do, but he'd only paid attention to the first bit of First Aid's class, he leaned down, and honestly, the front port seemed much more appealing... He shifted a bit and leaned down, looking at Streetwise's face as he slowly pushed a finger into the warm port. Streetwise whined and gasped lightly, a blush coming to the white face as his teammate moved the finger a little before pumping it a little, earning another gasp, and another and another. Groove added another and scissored the fingers, a small cry coming from the other as both of their cords came to life and the port being intruded forming droplets of lubricants. The slimmer of the two pumped the fingers for a while, causing the other to writhe and whine until he finally pulled the fingers out, remembering the next step, (Although it came naturally) He crawled up the other, positioning himself before pressing the tip of his cord to the other's waiting port. Streetwise whimpered and looked up at Groove, his expression almost needy, but full of lust. Groove hesitated before he slid the cable in slowly. Streetwise gasped sharply. Groove waited a moment, keeping the cable in, fully in, before he pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back in slowly, both mechs moaning at the same time. Streetwise took a grip of Groove's shoulders, crying out softly as the other slowly increased in pace. Soon enough, the motorbike was moving faster, his thrusts harder and more stimulating. Both sparks pulsed hard in their chambers, able to feel the unique, almost magnetic, pull of the other one. As the two bots' pleasure increased, the need for the sparks to make them one did also... Groove moved faster, his cable tingling and pulsing with the oncoming overload. Sure, he'd overloaded before, but with himself, with his hand, nothing more, and nothing like this... Streetwise moaned and cried out louder, pulling the other down for a passionate kiss, which Groove gladly accepted and returned. It wasn't long after said kiss that Groove felt the overload approaching... He fastened his pace to slam into the other for the last moment until his overload hit, filling Streetwise with white hot fluids, the mech screaming out in bliss, just as Streetwise overloaded also, his fluids going all over Groove's body and his scream coming a second later.

The two lay there, twitching, moaning and gasping... the tension, the pull, on the sparks never got further than that, now the two were pretty much exhausted, but neither were stupid. They made sure to clean up, as best they could, considering how exhausted they were, both couldn't really fit on the couch, not to sleep anyway, so, Groove led his new found lover to his room, both able to fit on the berth comfortably, the lights were kept on dimly as the two kissed one last time, eventually going into recharge...


	2. Learning

The next morning wasn't as quiet as Groove would of liked it, Blades was either complaining about his headache or laughing about something or other. First Aid was chasing after the helicopter, trying to get him to rest, but Blades didn't comply, just leading to First Aid getting stressed with worry over the reckless mech. Hot Spot was trying to keep everyone under control at the same time, causing him to raise his voice. Groove groaned as he sat up, he wanted to stay cuddled with the other, who seemed to be able to sleep through this! He sighed and sat up, stalking out of the room. He ignored the bickering and went to the monitor, looking over the city view. There was no real excuse to get out of there... Oh well... it would end soon enough anyway, it always did.

Groove was right; soon the base was relatively quiet. First Aid, with the help of Hot Spot, had managed to get Blades resting, just watching television and seeming to be content. Streetwise had woken and was just doing things around the base, obviously bored. He kept silent as he just kept to his own thing; it was a little unusual for the cop car to be so quiet.

As the days went on, things went back to normal, patrols were back on schedule, but, this meant that Streetwise didn't get as much time with Groove, he wished they could spend some more time together. It was about a week since that night... Streetwise sighed as he walked to his room after an evening patrol. He always found himself sighing, looking down and frowning more than usual, he couldn't explain why, but it was most likely just anxiety that the decepticons could strike at any given moment, although it never used to be like that. He curled up in bed, wait... why was he always curling up? It was much more comfortable lying on the back, he frowned and it just... felt right to be curling up like that... He eventually fell asleep...

When Streetwise woke he felt a little dizzy and a bit nauseous. "Not right..." He murmured as he sat up, huffing and rubbing his forehead and blinking a few times. Then he just shrugged it off, walking out to find it was still dark out. He groaned before sitting on the couch and turning the television on quietly, only to fall asleep and find First Aid next to him, sitting on the couch, watching the television. He figured it was morning now, he felt that sick feeling again. "Mm..." He breathed; this caused First Aid to look at him, "Is everything alright, Streetwise?" He asked softly. Streetwise nodded slowly, "Yeah..." he murmured, but First Aid wasn't convinced. And the whole team knew that if even the smallest thing was wrong, First Aid would treat it as something big. "No, you need to be checked, it'll only take a minute"

"I'm fine.."  
"I insist"  
"Fine..."

Streetwise sat on the medical bench, watching First Aid, but, just before the medic could do anything, there was a call over the intercom, Hot Spot answered, moments later told his team to get ready. First Aid fretted, but they had no choice, in fact, Streetwise was out of the room before you could say defensor.

Before long, the Protectobots were out in the city, trying to fight back the combaticons who were going so low as to try and steal the city's power lines... There was a brief fight, well, For Streetwise anyway; the last thing he heard was "YOURE OUTTA COMMISION" from Brawl, then a burning pain, then nothing...

"Why didn't you move out of the way?"

"Didn't you see him?"

"Are you alright?"

"Can you all please move, I think he's coming to..."

Streetwise's vision was blurred, but, from what he saw, he knew it was his team. Groove and First Aid had the same concerned look, Hot Spot looked a little blank, but he was worried, and Blades had his arms crossed, looking almost disappointed. Streetwise groaned as the static left his optics, but he winced, a burning pain in the side of his chest and arm, but, something felt really off... He went to look at his arm, but First Aid pushed his helm back down, "Don't..." he murmured before kindly asking the remaining three members to exit. Groove was hesitant, but, after some prodding, he finally left. Streetwise heard some murmuring, looking to his right he saw a drip, feeling it in his wrist. "I've got you on a light sedation..." First Aid murmured as he retracted some sort of scanning device. "Now lay still." He said. Streetwise didn't hesitate to do so, the familiar tingly feeling of a system scan went through the white mech.

He woke again, First Aid leaning over him, he blinked, when did he fall asleep? "Streetwise... I found something rather... odd in the scan, I scanned a few times, but nothing changed."

"Eh..?"

"Sorry... I will let you wake a little..."  
"Mmmnn..."

Streetwise blinked, "Alright... I'm awake..." He huffed, looking to the medic. First Aid nodded, taking the scanner and showing it to Streetwise. There were some statistics to the side. He didn't understand. "What does it mean?" He asked quietly. First Aid took the scanner back. "It seems that a good amount of the energy you consume is going straight to your gestation chamber." He said. Now Streetwise understood. "Ah..." He murmured, "And it usually only means one thi-"

"I know."

First Aid nodded. "Do you have any idea who the father could be?" He asked. After that question, Streetwise went silent. First Ait got the hint. "I'll let you rest..." He murmured, going to his small office in the repair bay. Streetwise glanced at the office before sitting up a bit, looking at his arm. He groaned at the unpainted replacement arm. "Great... damn tank blew my arm off..." he sighed. He lay back, only to black out again.

When Streetwise woke, he felt someone holding his hand. He turned his head, activating his optics to see Groove. Groove smiled lightly at him. "I heard about it... but I didn't say anything" He said quietly. Streetwise nodded slowly. "Mmm... I didn't say anything either." He murmured, laying his head back. He frowned, wishing that First Aid could take the sedater out already, he wanted out!


	3. Accepting

Streetwise was finally let out, but from the murmuring from Blades and Slingshot, who was visiting, he almost wished he were back in the repair bay. He ignored the stares he got and walked quickly to Groove's room, frowning lightly to find it empty. He figured that the motorbike will be back soon, so, he sat on the bed. However, the sedatives hadn't fully worn off and the next thing he knew it, he was in the bed, blanket draped over him. He blinked, looking over to see Groove drinking energon and reading a datapad. Streetwise smiled sleepily, "Good read?" he asked as Groove slowly looked at him, smiling back and nodding. "More importantly, how was your sleep?"  
-

A few days later, First Aid had called Streetwise to the medical bay, he still didn't know who the father was, but that wasn't why he required the cop car. He had to tell him what to expect of he chose to keep the sparkling, which, of course, he did decide to keep. "Alright," Started the medic, "The first months are going to be the most energy draining, when your body is preparing the sparkling, developing the spark and producing the protoform fluid. At about the fourth month, the body will start to form in your sparkling chamber, there will be visible changes to your body." He said, giving Streetwise a moment to take it in. He eventually nodded, "Go on." First aid nodded again, "Once the body is developed, which takes about four months again, there will be one more month of carrying, where the spark is getting transferred into the sparkling, where armour colours, personality traits and optics, headlights and such will be activated. Although, the sparkling will be active before the spark is in, feeding of your energy, its only the body getting used to movement." First Aid stood back to watch Streetwise's reaction. Streetwise sat there and thought a little bit, it was going to be hard, but he was sure that with some support... he should be able to brave it. He eventually nodded. "I understand" he murmured.

After a check up, Streetwise went to see Groove, who was sitting on the couch quietly. He sat next to him and glanced, coming closer. "Groove..." He murmured quietly, looking around quickly, "I think we should tell... First aid and Hot Spot" he said. Groove slowly turned his head to look at him, Streetwise perked up again, "I don't want to have to hide from them to spend time with you anymore" he said. That made Groove pause, he looked over the almost worried expression of Streetwise. "Come on..." he murmured, standing up, soon followed by Streetwise.

Hot Spot looked at the two mechs after hearing who the father of Streetwise's child was. "I understand your decision to keep it, however, this means it will be a danger for you to go out on patrols and missions" The protectobot leader said, "I understand" Streetwise replied, nodding slowly. "This also means," He looked to Groove, "That I can allow some flexibility to give the two of you more time, but, you must understand that Groove will still need to go on patrols, so there will be times where you two won't be together. And," He then turned to look at Streetwise, "There will be times when you will be completely alone, rarely, but it is possible if we must draw back a decepticon attack." He said, Streetwise frowned, "Wait... One thing, I'm not going to be changing or anything for four months, what's wrong in going out at that time?" "That's not the point, you are already developing another spark and protoform fluid" Came First Aid's voice from behind them. Hot Spot nodded in agreement.

A week passed, Streetwise lay alone on his bed, sighing. It was the middle of the night, and he always woke up feeling nauseous. And he always felt sad when there wasn't anyone to hold onto. Groove had a late night patrol and it would be at least another half an hour until he got back...

Next thing he knew it, he was cuddled up to Groove, it was morning and Groove was fast asleep. Streetwise figured he'd fallen back to sleep not long after he'd woken. He was completely fine with laying there with his lover... "Love you..." Streetwise whispered before leaning close and closing his optics. He didn't go to sleep however, just listened to the humming of Groove's recharging systems, listened to strains of his voice in his air intakes and outputs and smiled at the other's reassuring presence and warmth.

Later that day, Streetwise had some hot energon. He'd been having to consume more fuel than normal. In all honestly, he felt guilty, but First Aid and Groove both reminded him why. He watched the human broadcasting and listened to the rain outside. It was lonely, Groove was having a prep talk with Hot Spot, about everything that was going to come and First Aid was mending Blades' rotors. He decided to fly to the mountains nearly in such strong wind. He had also experienced a few short circuits. Streetwise wasn't complaining, he just felt a little down. Some tension from Blades had been released, but the cop car always felt so... shifty around Blades, he always felt he was about to snap at the helicopter...

Later on, Groove returned from his briefing. His smile was small and gentle as he squished in next to Streetwise, hands wrapping around the white Mech's waist, catching him by surprise. However, when Streetwise saw his hugger he smiled widely. "Hey!" His smile turned into a grin, leaning back on the other. The two sat like this for some time... that was... until Groove was called out. Streetwise stood also, watching with a frown as the rest of the team left. Hot Spot sternly told him to remain back. Streetwise knew that all of them going out only meant one thing... decepticon attack. He watched them leave. After about half an hour of waiting, pacing, fretting, Streetwise just curled up on the couch, trying to distract himself with the television. He knew he shouldn't be worrying so much, but he couldn't help it!

The rest of the team arrived home. Streetwise stood up, he was so panicked... He gasped as First Aid came in, carrying Groove...


	4. Adapting

Streetwise stayed by Groove's side; it had been three days and the mech hadn't woken. He sighed sadly and looked at the other, listening to the steady beep of the spark monitor.

First Aid hadn't said much, only that Vortex had caused this. Streetwise was angry; he was so tempted to go out and find the helicopter and teach him a lesson in respect. Alas, even if he tried he wouldn't be able to. He always felt weak, and without telling anyone, he hadn't been drinking nearly enough fuel; he didn't want anyone else to have to go without for his sake. "By Primus I hope you'll be okay..." He murmured quietly before kissing Groove's helm.

"Don't over do it, Streetwise" First Aid said as he stood over Streetwise' bed, when did he fall asleep?

"Mmmn..?" The white mech grumbled as he sat up. "Groove... Is he alright?" he asked, already beginning to panic as First Aid pushed him back down.

"He's fine... He woke up earlier... But he's gone back to sleep. We've got him on an energon drip; he should be good to go in a couple of days." The medic said with a nod. "As for you, you need to rest. You panicked and I was forced to sedate you. I didn't want to, but the stress was getting to be too much, becoming dangerous. Now, get some more recharge time. I will come and get you when Groove wakes up, alright?" His answer was a nod before Streetwise went into stasis shortly after.

"Hey... Hey wake up. Groove's up now, you can go and see him. Come on... First Aid is just checking a few things" Streetwise then felt someone nudging his shoulder. He onlined his optics to see Hot Spot standing over him, his optics soft.

Streetwise blinked and sat up, "So is he okay?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, he wants to see you." Hot Spot said, helping him up although he was perfectly fine to stand on his own. Hot Spot was about to say something else but he couldn't utter a word before Streetwise was out and halfway on his way to the repair bay.

Once he arrived, Streetwise smiled, of course, he had somewhat skidded into the medbay. His lover was sitting up, half covered in a thin blanket, slowly drinking a small cube of light coloured, diluted energon. Streetwise approached Groove, smiling softly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. That got Groove's attention, the motorbike looking towards his lover. "Hey... how do you feel?" Streetwise asked softly with a smile that was just as soft.

"Yeah... good... bit dizzy..." came the almost slurred response.

Streetwise chuckled lightly, "Aww... you'll come round" he smiled, patting the shoulder.

"But... what about_ you_? Are you okay...?" Groove asked, frowning a little.

"Me? I'm fine" Streetwise smiled, "No need to worry about me" He said, deliberately avoiding the part where he had become dangerously stressed and had been forced into stasis, or how he woke up every morning feeling as though he was going to be sick.

"Good..." Groove smiled. Immediately, Streetwise felt guilty for lying, but... he didn't want to stress the other just as he woke up...

Another week and Groove was fine, but he still had some residual pain and bouts of drowsiness; thus, Hot Spot gave him the week off. Streetwise was concerned; he constantly told the Protectobot leader that he was fine to go out, but he was always brushed off or refused; why was Hot Spot... doing this? Streetwise was sure that he could function normally. Then again, he had yet to participate in any high speed driving; could that drain his energy quickly?

The first few days of the week involved a lot of resting on both Groove and Streetwise's part. Resting and cuddling, the two didn't separate; only to get energon. Even if they were doing as the humans called it, housework, they were always together. Even when Streetwise got grumpy or teary for no reason, the couple were always close together.

However, the week was over too quickly and things were back to schedule like before; Streetwise had company, but at the times when everyone was busy, he got very depressed and emotional. The sparkling was starting to take its toll on him; he didn't deny any energon that was offered and was usually a dramatic, emotional mess by the time he was in his berth for the night.

He received a visit from Groove most night and woke in his embrace; mornings were always much happier. Then again, there were... those mornings...

"Go away..." Streetwise growled at Groove after just waking up.

Groove frowned, "C'mon... it's my day off..." 

"Go away!" Streetwise hissed

Groove sighed, "Fine... whatever, I'll see you later..." he murmured and hesitantly backed off,

"GO!"

After that snarl, he was out of there! The remainder of the morning was tense, but, the two were cuddling again by the afternoon, happy once again...

Unfortunately, with a new week came a new, not particularly thought out, scheme to steal power by none other than the big boss, Megatron. Streetwise watched his team going out once more, scared; he was scared the whole time. He sat on the lounger with hot energon, looking at the drink before he started to sob.

"Awww... its okay... we're all fine... c'mon... get up.." Streetwise felt a stroking on his cheek then a rough shove before he was on the floor, hearing an angry yell.

"Ah just get off the couch" he heard a moody Blades. Streetwise sighed and stood up, looking at the helicopter, then to Groove, to whom he smiled sadly before walking slowly to his own room, looking down. He heard Groove scolding Blades and could tell Blades was just waving him off, an optic twitched, Blades wouldn't learn, he growled, he nearly went right back there and pummelled the helicopter, however, he couldn't find the raw motivation to do so. Streetwise just retreated to his room and sat on the bed. He just stared at the wall; occasionally, he wished he hadn't gotten into this. Although, from what he heard, it was so worth it; it was one of those moments that he wasn't sure if that was true.

Streetwise went to his weekly check up; First Ait ran the routine scan and standard heath checks. He looked at the scan results and went quiet. Streetwise looked at him, staring at him. First Aid looked to him with dimmed optics, "Well..."


End file.
